A monster called Vengeance
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Vegeta lost his parents five years ago and his fathers closest friend,Freiza, came a little too quickly and eager to take care of the boy. Vegeta hasn't been allowed to train in five years. the kids at school bully him and provoke him. They soon will regret ever humiliating him. got inspired by my favorite Stephen King novel Carrie.


"This is the fifth fight you've gotten into this week. Second you've started yourself. " Vegeta just sat cross armed and slouching in the chair across from his high school principal. He spoke up. "They were asking for it. Called me a monkey." "Well I won't deny kids are cruel and can be very insensitive but it's no reason to start a fight. I'm sorry but I can't sit by any longer, I'm calling your guardian." Vegeta sat bolt up right at that.

"No! You can't! He can't know! " The principle just shook his head. "I'm sorry son but I have a duty and if I don't inform your guardian I could lose my job." Vegeta was quiet at that, knowing he was only doing his job but if Frezia finds this out he's dead as soon as he steps foot into his home. He's never so dangerous around wittiness. He's downright charming when people are around but as soon as the doors closed is a completely different story.

The principle and a very few other teachers suspected that his home life wasn't on the up and up and was most likely abusive but with no evidence or testimony from Vegeta there was nothing they could do.

It was twenty minutes of waiting with tension so thick it couldn't be cut. Vegeta did his best to stay calm when all his instincts said run.

Eventually the door to the office opened and in walked a tall man with perfectly styled blonde hair with a white suit and purple tie. The principle stood up. "Mr. Freezer-" The man known as Frezia just smiled. "Frezia. Now what has Vegeta done that I had to cancel a very important meeting?

The principle sat down. "Well Vegeta had gotten into a few fights. Some of the kids can be cruel and provoke him others he started. " Frezia gave Vegeta a glance. "I see. Anything else? Is he suspended?" "We're really trying to keep that to a last resort but he will be required to preform community service to make up to the school. Nothing much, just thirty hours of service around the school grounds after school and weekends." Frezia just nodded. "I see." "Unfortunately he will need to go home today. The teen he got in a fight with had a broken nose and arm but with him being the one who provoked him with wittiness there will be no charges pressed from the parents." Frieze just nodded again. "Thank you for helping my God son out. Vegeta, time to leave. Gather your things." Vegeta wasted no time and got his bag and jacket, nearly running out of the room.

Once in the flashy Bentley on their way home Frezia spoke up. "Ungrateful little monkey. I bring you into my home, feed you, give you an education after the passing of your parents and this is how you repay me?" Vegeta remained silent.

He's learned it's the best. More words or defense can lead to more ammunition for his _God father_

He lost his parents five years ago. Very suddenly in a house fire. Frezia, his fathers friend and confidant for several years stepped up a little too quickly and happily and Vegeta had ever since believed he killed his parents. Burned their house down for the insurance money but Vegeta surviving put a wrench in his plans and was forced to take care of the boy or else he outed as the killer.

With his parents he could train and fight and work on becoming a super sayin. At least the second. Goku, one of the popular jocks, who is also a sayin became a super sayin at the start of high school. It drove him into the popularity. Frezia never let him train.

Once parked Frezia got out of the car, ignoring Vegeta, at least until he walked inside and Frezia would start his reign of terror.

He stared to get out of the car when one of the high school kids rode by. "Monkey monkey! Look at the freak!" Within a second he had his eyes on the kid and willed his bicycle to fall to pieces.

It happened.

The bike fell to bits leaving Vegeta a mixture of satisfied and horrified. His powers have always been a little different than other sayins. It was downright unheard of to have psychic powers as a sayin. It happened so rarely some were considered witches but it's there, buried, in their history.

He walked inside, the pit of dread in his stomach never leaving.

When he walked inside the mansion door a cold and clammy hand found his neck and forced him against the nearest wall.

Although he looked human, Frezia was very not human. His shape shifting form made it easy to blend in. But once the doors were closed and people were not around, his snake like purple eyes and big purple and white tail came out. "You ungrateful little brat! How many times do I have to beat it into you?hm?! Do you like to be hurt? To be bruised and cut? Do you like having to explain to your friend where those bruises came from. Oh, wait. You need friends for someone to worry in the first place."

Vegeta was gasping for air, trying to get out of his hold but his strength was so much more than his. Frezia continued while the young man struggled for air. "How could anyone want to be friends with you? Your nothing. Your an insect under my boot. An ungrateful spoiled brat that no one wants to deal with."

He threw him to the ground and the tail that Vegeta had been hiding for so long slipped out. Freiza had cut if off when he first arrived here but had been slowly growing back.

Freiza chuckled deeply, resting his foot gently on the tail. "Oh this is back! And you've been hiding this, haven't you?" Vegeta could only glare at him, weakly. He was terrified of what was to come. The pain that will happen very soon.

He screamed as it was stepped on. Then stomped on again and again, breaking it and mangling until it was a blood mess of fur and bone. Vegeta was in shock from the pain, laying on floor with wide eyes and tear stains. Once Frezia let his foot off of it Vegeta curled in on himself. Freiza kneeled down to his ear, brushing away a bit of hair. He whispered. "Next time I will do so much worse if I ever have to cancel a meeting and pick you up from school. Now you know what's next."

Vegeta visibly trembled, shaking his head. "No...no. Please." But Frezia started dragging him, making sure to dig his long, purple claws into his legs. Vegeta attempted to struggle out of it but it just resulted in more pain. Freiza opened a spot in the floor, dropping Vegeta in the hole, not caring how he fell. Once Vegeta was in the small hole the wooden board was placed over the entrance and a special lock placed. A lock that used to be used in sayin cells. A lock designed to hold him back.

Vegeta saw himself in the mirror Frezia put down here. He knew what was next. He would rather go through his tail being cut off and broken than this. "Now I don't hear you. Do I need to reminded you what to say?"

Vegeta shook, swallowing down what little pride and dignity was left in him, wanting to survive and leave this place some day once and for all. "I am nothing but a stupid monkey." "Again." "I am nothing but a stupid monkey." Freiza had him repeat that so many times he could recite it in his sleep.

Freiza decided to leave him in there until morning, to really teach him a lesson. Vegeta cried himself to sleep in a too small hole that was so uncomfortable it was painful to sleep.

The next day he covered his neck in make up and hoped it was sufficient and wouldn't cause worry or raise questions.

He avoided as many people as possible, tried to focus on class. He kept getting looks and it was so difficult to sit in a way that didn't hurt his already mangled tail.

After school he went to the principle to start his community service. Which was gardening out in the campus area. Prom was two weeks away and he has to help the gardeners that were already there.

He ended up in a spot by himself. Digging into the ground to plant some flowers when suddenly there was agony running thru his tail. He screamed, turning quickly and seeing the popular kids around him.

Chi-chi spoke up with a smirk. "Oh looks like the little monkey likes playing in the dirt." "Well let's give him dirt then." Yamcha said next, pushing Vegeta into the dirt. Vegeta growled and tried to fight them as they shoved him and threw dirt in his face but Bulma stepped on his tail to keep him still. He cried out in pain, unable to fight back with the amount of pain going thru him.

They shoved him and laughed and forced dirt into his eyes. Kept calling him a worthless monkey. He saw Goku standing off to the side, just watching, not sure what to do. Then a loud voice of the principle came thru. "What is going on here?!" The kids stopped as the principle made his way through the kids. Vegeta didn't realize how shaky his entire body was, how a lump had grown in his throat, it was hard to swallow it down and the tears wouldn't stop. His breathing was too fast. Everything Frezia has ever done coming back.

The principle kneeled down to him, gently wiping away some dirt from his face before glaring at all the popular kids. "Each one of you in my office now. If don't see one of you there so help me I will suspend you automatically, no exceptions. Now go." All the kids went, Goku, the jock, was the last to go, watching with worry and guilt as he finally left.

The principle held Vegeta as the boy went thru a major anxiety attack. Breathing too quickly and tears never stopping. The principle soothed him best he could. "Shh there gone. It's gonna be ok." Vegeta cried out into his shoulder, making his abilities make a nearby window break suddenly, scaring them both.

Vegeta was resting in the nurses office while the principle dealt with the kids in his office. Bulma, chi-chi,yamcha, krillan and Goku all stood in front of the principle's desk. The principle paced and took controlled breaths. "I can't believe you kids. He's done nothing to you." Yamcha spoke up. "He broke my nose!" "You provoked him! Jesus what do I have to do to get it through to you kids that he hasn't done anything to you. What you did out there was uncalled for, childish and downright shitty. Now this won't effect your school work but all of you will not be going to prom." The girls freaked. Bulma was wide eyed. "What? Just for putting that bully in his place?"

The principle glared. "The only bullies I see are in my office. No prom. Now leave before I decide to suspend you all as well."

The kids started to leave, dejected but bulma stayed, yelling at the principle. "You can't do this! I'm a senior! I'm in the running for prom queen!" "Well you should have thought of that before you decided to become a bully." Bulma shook her head. "Why are you even defending him? He's a worthless little brat! Everyone hates him!" The principle glared. "Would you like to be expelled as well Miss. Briefs?" Bulma remained silent. The principle sighed, they deserved to know a little of why he chooses to defend this kid.

Maybe it will knock some sense into them. "Vegeta has been thru more than you can know. He's a good kid but his home isn't right and he takes it out at school. We've been trying to help him as best we could. And you lot come in and shove him in the dirt and call him a worthless monkey. Goku? How do you feel about this? Your a sayin to."

Goku was quiet until now. He spoke, quietly. "Yes sir. I am. I didn't do anything to him but I didn't help him either. I'm just as guilty." The principle nodded. "I'm glad you see it that way. Now everyone leave and if I see any of you near Vegeta again I won't hesitate to keep you from graduating." All left. Bulma was still fuming and was making plans to get back at this kid.

Later that night bulma had called chi-chi , attempting to vent her anger at her friend. "I Can't believe that damn brat cost me my senior prom. We have to get him back for this." "For what bulma? Attacking him when he wasn't doing anything? The principle was right. It was an awful, shitty thing to do and if his home life is as bad as he says, god I feel even worse. It explains why he's always so anti-social." "Damnit chi-chi I thought you were my friend!" "And I thought you wern't insane! Please bulma, just let this go, ok?" Chi-chi got the dial tone as a response.

She looked over at Goku. He gave a worried look. "Think this will work?" Chi-chi walked over and sat on the bed with him. "I don't know but we have to try something to make it up to him. I know he likes you and maybe if someone gave him a chance for one night he would be a little happier." "I hope so. I feel so awful. I should have stopped you guys. I can't imagine what his tail must feel like." His own tail came around his waist in a comfort.

They made a plan for Goku to break up with chi-chi and woo Vegeta into dating him so Vegeta can go to prom and enjoy himself.

The first time Goku spoke to Vegeta He was understandably distinct and hostile. But Goku kept at it. He sat with him at lunch, he wrote him notes while in class, he did everything he could to get Vegeta's attention.

A week later it paid off because Vegeta actually agreed to go to a movie. While getting ready to pick Vegeta up he felt he might be in too deep. His was getting feelings for the bad boy and it was getting complicated because chi-chi expects him to break up with him a month after prom. He wasn't sure if he had the heart to do that to this hurt boy.

When they walked together Goku made sure his arm was around him in some way, wanting to protect Vegeta at any cost. Wanting them to know he's taken.

They had no idea the plan bulma had in store.

When Vegeta was at Goku's house, helping chop up some vegetables for dinner,Goku asked. "Will you go to prom with me?" Vegeta just huffed and continued chopping as if the love of his life didn't ask him to the biggest dance of the year. "Do you even need to ask? Of corse." Goku beamed and kissed him quickly. "I love you!" Vegeta froze his chopping. "What did you say?" Goku, now realizing what he's said, felt an icy bolt of terror go down his spine. "I...I love you."

Vegeta swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "I...love you to." Goku smiled, hugging him tightly. He never wanted to let go and Vegeta never wanted to leave his embrace.

Neither knew of the plan bulma and the rest of the group had planned. If they knew what was going to happen Goku would have kept Vegeta home, cuddled and watch bad movies. He isn't even sure how one simple act could have ended up so horrifying.

Vegeta was surprised. Any time he went home (mostly for a new set of cloths. Goku's parents had been nice enough to let him stay when he felt he needed.) but when he went in Frezia never said anything. Not really. He would acknowledge his presence with an insult but would ultimately let Vegeta go about his way. It has Vegeta very worried but until something happened he was going to pretend Frezia didn't exist.

Until time came and he needed a tux for prom and no money. He couldn't ask Goku or his wonderful parents. He's already burdening them as it is.

When he went home to get another set of cloths, Frezia was out at the office. For how long, Vegeta doesn't know. He hurried getting cloths and going through the safe for so cash.

"So the little monkey came crawling back?" He turned quickly, swallowing down his fear. "I have to ask you something." Vegeta said as strong as he could. Freiza smirked. "Oh? Ask away. " Vegeta closed his eyes. "I need money for a tux for prom." Frezia barked out a laugh. "Really? Who would want to go with you? Your a worthless, pathetic little monkey. Even your parents didn't love you. They would rather burn their own house down than to deal with you." Freiza was now inches from his face and each word was a blow to what little pride he had left and ate at his self-eastern that Goku has been building in him.

Vegeta opens his eyes but looked to the floor. "Yes. His name is Goku. He asked me to prom." Frezia brought a hand gently down Vegeta s face. He winced as Frezia spoke. "Why would he ask such a pathetic creature to prom? There just going to laugh at how ugly you look." "He won't. I know he wont. The money?" Vegeta still didn't look up but Frezia forced him to, gripping his hair so tightly hair broke from his head and an index finger aimed at his heart with an energy beam. Frezia smirked. "Beg."

Vegeta growled but was in no shape to fight back. "Fuck you." Frezia chuckled, letting the energy singe his cloths and skin. "Beg monkey or you won't live to see prom." Vegeta spat in his face. Frezia would never kill him. Too much suspicion if he goes missing when it's semi-known his home is abusive. Frezia growled, slapping him so hard he fell to the ground. He gripped his hair again and brought the energy to his face, burning it. "Beg monkey!" Vegeta nearly screamed from the pain. "Please! Fuck...please...give me money.. to buy a tux." Frezia let him drop, the energy gone from his hand but the side of Vegeta's face was raw and red and starting to blister. Freiza got $200 from his wallet and threw it at the poor boy like a whore and walked away.

Vegeta took the money, got his cloths and ran out of the house, going to the only place he let safe:Goku.

The night of prom came fast and to his own displeasure. Vegeta dressed at his own house, wanting Goku to pick him up and make it a cliche night of dancing and laughter. He thinks he's earned it.

While he was adjusting his tie Frezia stood in the doorway of his room. Frezia smirked. "I have to admit. You look good in white. Not that your a virgin of any sort." Frezia was suddenly so close in his ear. "I made sure of that." Vegeta turned quickly around him, glaring. "Your not going to put doubt in my head. It's not going to work this time." Frezia gave him an eyebrow. "Oh? Little monkey grow some balls?" Vegeta just glared before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

His heart leapt when he heard the car horn of Goku parked outside. Just before he could open the door Frezia grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. He smirked. "I said you could get the tux. I never said you could go." Vegeta growled. "Back off. I don't want to have hurt you." Vegeta knew it wasn't much of a threat but he could try. He could already feel some nearby books floating with his own energy. Frezia laughed. "Poor poor little veggie. This boy dosnt love you. He could never love you-" He wasn't sure what came over him but he thought very hard about Frezia shutting the hell up.

He did.

Frezia, for the moment, lost his ability to speak. Vegeta growled, holding out his hand and raising him off the ground, strangling him in the process. "I'm going. I do not need your permission." He threw Frezia into a nearby open closest and slammed the door. He crushed the lock with a tight fist in the air.

Once in Goku's car he suddenly felt lighter, like Frezia dosnt exist. Like his life has meaning.

He enjoyed the company of his boyfriend. He enjoyed all the smiles and laughter and dancing. For the first time in a very long time Vegeta was happy and evening smiling.

"Ok everyone it's time to announce the prom king and Queen!" Chi-chi said when she was on stage in her beautiful purple dress. Everyone gathered around the stage while bulma, yamacha and krillin were behind the scenes, setting up the three gallon bucket of pigs blood.

Goku's had his arm around Vegeta. "Think you'll win?" Vegeta just huffed. "Please, what would I do with the plastic crown?" Goku smiled. "Com'on. You could be my queen." Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

Chi-chi smiled, opening the first envelope. "And the prom king is...son Goku!" Goku kissed Vegeta quickly before walking on stage and accepting his crown. Chi-chi got the second envelope. "And it seems we have two kings because Vegeta, get your butt up here! You just won't prom king!" Everyone was cheering while Vegeta was in a daze.

It was surreal. He should have know something was amiss. He should have seen the red flags but when he was on stage, accepting his crown. He felt like a king.

He wasn't sure when it happened but very suddenly he was very cold and very wet and everything smelled like iron and dear god it was so quiet.

It took in five seconds more to realize its blood.

Blood has been dropped on him, staining his white tux red. Dropping from his eyebrows and hair: his crown laying in a bloody puddle. Dripping from his finger tips.

Then everyone was laughing while chi-chi, Goku and the other teachers were scrambling to figure out who did it and what to do.

Vegeta didn't give them a choice.

All his anger at his classmates, at his "guardian", at his very life, all came out. He imagined the doors closing and locking. And they did. Loudly. And the lights were running so high on his energy they burst, making some of the classmates scream as glass fell on top of them.

He stared them down, willing the sparks to catch fire and locked the windows.

When the fire became a blaze the kids screamed, running around for their very lives.

He thought he heard Goku's voice but it was silenced by a falling light fixture, crashing and bursting with glass, fueling more fire.

Everyone was screaming and burning and he enjoyed it.

He enjoyed his revenge and made sure they suffered.

He walked through them. The kids repelled away from him like the parting of the seas...well those who could move.

Many cried, begged for him to help. But he snapped their necks with a flick of his wrist. His tux, his face painted in red as the blood dripped and dried.

He walked outside with the intention of going home and killing Frezia and god help whoever gets in his way.

There was a few stares as he walked home, dripping blood. He could feel it soaked though the suit. He didn't look both ways when he crossed the street and a car stopped suddenly,nearly running him over.

It was one of the jocks who didn't go to prom, they had there dates in the back seat but one look at Vegeta told them to run. The jock put it in reverse but Vegeta outstretched his hand, crushing the engine with his invisible force with a quick balled fist.

The kids inside the car screamed and got out to run but Vegeta quickly snapped there necks with a flick of his wrist and continuing his walk home.

He made it home to see nearly everything overturned and damaged to some degree. He ignored it and went looking for his tormentor.

He found Frezia in his bedroom, in his true form of a hideous white and purple monster. Frezia turned with a smirk. "Oh night not go your way? How's Goku? I wanted to meet him." Vegeta outstretched his hand but Frezia was quicker, pinning him against the wall, bashing his head into the hard surface. Frezia growled. "How dare you disobey me. Pathetic. Worthless creature." Vegeta growled, using an energy beam to get Frezia off of him. He used his invisible force and slammed Frezia down to the basement, making a small crater in the house.

Vegeta held back tears, hating that this monster was right, about everything. He shot the most powerful beam he could at Frezia and bent his neck for good measure.

When he realized Frezia was truly dead his body felt drained. He felt empty and hurt and god he hates that Frezia was right about everyone. Disgusted. He wanted to be sick.

He fell to the floor, sobbing. There was no one here to see. No one here to care.

He wasn't sure how long he laid on the floor but he heard his name being called. "Vegeta!" He saw Goku running inside but Vegeta held up a hand with an energy beam at him. He growled with tears in his eyes. "Stay back. What more could you possibly want?" Goku was covered in blood and soot but frowned, looking worried. "Vegeta, you ran off. I would have found you sooner but I got hit really hard. Please, put the energy away." "No. you and your harpy got it. I was humiliated like you and your friends were. You never cared. You pitied me."

Goku walked closer, carefully. "Vegeta, please. It may seem like no one else in the world cares but I do. I love you. " Vegeta raised his hand as Goku came closer. "You we're gonna break up with me after prom." Goku swallowed. "That was the plan. But I felt things for you I'd never felt with chi-chi. Please, put the energy away, I just want to talk. I promise I'm never going to leave you." Vegeta was staring wide eyed at him as Goku was standing an inch away from the energy in his hand.

He stayed like that for a full minute. He willed himself to let it go, shoot a hole right thru his chest.

But he couldn't.

The energy ball was gone and Goku quickly wrapped his arms around him. Not caring how much blood he's getting on his own tux. Vegeta hugged him so tightly he worried he'd break his back but it was a small worry as all his emotions came out, sobbing into his shoulder.

Suddenly there was sirens coming very close to Vegeta's house. Goku acted quickly. "Go hide. I'l come find you when there gone." Vegeta listened and ran out the back door through the destruction of the house. Goku followed, not wanting to become a suspect. They both hid away from each other. Goku made sure to be somewhere he could see the police cars.

Eventually they left and he went to find Vegeta. He found him out back, hiding in the bushes,crying silently into his knees. He called out softly. "Vegeta.." Vegeta looked out as Goku held out a hand. He took it, letting Goku help him stand.

Vegeta asked, his voice wobbling. Realizing every action he's done and feeling everything. "Why are you protecting me? I'm a monster." Goku held his face, not caring if the blood drying on him. "They made you a monster. I love you. Ok? I'm never gonna let anything happen to you. Now lets get cleaned up, ok? Then we'll find somewhere safe." Vegeta could only collapse into him, letting Goku take over.


End file.
